


Parents/teacher day

by Dmonius



Series: Teenage Dreams [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Parents/teacher day

Bruce entered the classroom where Miss Bertinelli was already expecting him for the annual parent-teacher conference; he smiled at her and greeted her warmly: “Hello, Miss Bertinelli.”  
“You don't use my first name? No one's around, Bruce. Hello – and sit down please.”  
“Hello, Helena,” Bruce said, and sat down on the chair in front of the teacher. Helena was a beautiful woman, gorgeous, smart and quick at repartee, and sometimes Bruce wasn't sure whether these were qualifications that were required for a teacher, but the leader of a corporation like Wayne Enterprises... or the leader of a Mafia family – even though he never spoke about that part of her dark history.  
“So, how's Dick doing?” he asked.  
“You could tell me,” Helena said. “What did he tell you?”  
“That you're kind, generous and hard to make fun of.”  
“Such compliments. I could hear that all day,” Helena said and grabbed out a formula with grades out the entropy of sheets on her desk.  
“So, tell me what's going, and we can have a coffee afterwards,” Bruce said.  
“How much I would love to, you don't want to know how long the conference with Mr. Queen will take,” Helena said.  
“Is Roy such a pain in the ass?” Bruce asked, but Helena just smiled.  
“Let's take the good stuff first and talk about Dick.”  
“I would love to.”  
“His grades are fine – he mostly has Bs and occasional Cs, and is still fighting for the A+ in gymnastics I refuse to give him.”  
“Why?”  
“As long as I'm the one to show my students a few more tricks, no one gets an A+, that's fore sure,” Helena replied while pointing at the desk with her index finger.  
“What about History and English?”  
“Okay...He always waits for the dead-line to submit his essays, and has he does not really have a clear handwriting, one sees that they were done a few hours before dawn,” Helena said. “He has nice thoughts, even though.”  
“Anything I have to expect with my other … charge?”  
“Tim? Yeah, he actually has a D, the black, black sheep in his herd of white, white As.”  
“Don't tell me! Where?”  
Helena seemed completely amused. “Gymnastics of course.”  
***  
Clark just left Mr. Stewart's room – who hadn't said much beside “your cousin's doin' pretty fine, Clark” – and walked down the long corridor rather fast until he saw how the door to Miss Bertinelli's room open rather slowly and the familiar face of Bruce Wayne could be spotted without any obstacle. He slowed quickly down, and waved at the other man who left the room and greeted Oliver Queen, who was already waiting on the other side of the door.  
“Bruce!”  
As much as Clark would have loved to hear his own voice calling the other man's name, it was actually Diana Prince who has just left the room of Ms. Lance – which was now entered by Commissioner Gordon – and quickly approached the billionaire. Diana's old-fashioned trenchcoat underlined the severe beauty she could call her own.  
“Diana! What a pleasure!” Bruce said after he had quickly said goodbye to Oliver.  
They two met in the middle of the corridor and hugged each other rather thoroughly until Clark was given the chance to make himself noticeable. He winked, and Diana smiled rather honestly when she saw him as well. “Clark! How nice to meet you, too.”  
“Clark,” Bruce said, and gave him his hand when Diana had finally freed him from her rather strong hug.  
“Bruce,” he said and nodded. “How you doing?”  
“Fine,” Bruce replied. “Tim and Dick are doing fine – and Conner and Kara?”  
“Oh, Conner just started this week...but Kara's doing fine as well.”  
“And Donna and Cassandra?” Bruce asked, and Clark felt a little awkward when he saw how much Bruce gave his attention to both single parents standing here with him at the center Metropolis West High School.  
“Why don't we talk about this at this nice burger place Clark has wanted to show us for … five years?” Diana asked.  
“You mean since our first meeting when Dick, Kara and Donna entered this school?” Clark asked.  
Bruce smiled, and Clark felt how he touched his arm in a rather gentle manner.  “You lead the way.”


End file.
